


Denial Helps a Little Bit

by jetblacklilac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/pseuds/jetblacklilac
Summary: This relationship with him is shiny new; sometimes stars have a bright start and a quick end





	Denial Helps a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> i love this idea so i wrote it down and oh also comments are appreciated

Being the head of productions, Margaery Tyrell positioned viewing the stage so she can supervise the appropriate times for the end scenes and lights cues. With this role, she has no choice but to see her boyfriend ardently kiss his ex-girlfriend, Talisa Westerling. They kiss precisely four times during Romeo and Juliet; the cheesiest choice but it’s the most requested amongst their parents.

“Now.” She whispers and Theon flicked the switch. A pale halo heightens the scene of matrimony wherein they’re rushed to be together because of their rivalling family. 

Since they’re “in love” they have to kiss like if they do it with much enthusiasm, they get a Julliard scholarship. She grits her teeth and tightens her grip on her clipboard. She absolutely detest how she can feel the colour green in her veins as they proceed towards the bed scene. 

They have to consummate the union.

When her boyfriend’s hands drifts down to Talisa’s hips, she closes her eyes and exhale a heavy breath. It seems like a moment but she hears the last words of the damning scene. She signals for the next set of lights to be set; the fight wherein Mertucio dies and Romeo escapes.

Even if Margaery went through months of this torment, biting down the immediate rage that burns her blood, you didn’t want to ruin Robb’s first lead role ever. But still, she whines a little, this relationship with him is shiny new; sometimes stars have a bright start and a quick end.

She goes through the rest of the play mechanically, speaking through the walkie talkie to communicate with the people backstage.

“Thank gods it’s over!” Arya sang with a grin. She rises from her seat and notices that she’s still blankly staring at the stage, not bothering to acknowledge the finale. “Hey, you okay Marg?” She asks and taps the junior’s shoulder.

She blinks and turns to see Arya and Theon curiously gazing at her. Telling these people could possibly be the worst thing she can do because one, Theon is one of Robb’s best friends and two, Arya is Robb’s sister. So, ranting to them would only continue the Domino effect for disaster and could ruin this relationship with her forever crush.

“Yes, I’m a little tired.” Margaery mumble half-heartedly.

Luckily, she doesn’t need to say a word more because the audience stood on their feet, ardently clapping, and loudly cheering.

“Eagle Crew, proceed to the nest.” Bran’s voice buzzed in your walkie talkie and the three of them rolled their eyes at hearing this. But nonetheless, this trio began to file out of the technical room and walked to the backstage where everyone was loquacious with glee. Her fellow theatre members were jumping, chatting in rapid glee, and chanted a quote she couldn’t quite decipher.

Margaery quietly follows Theon and Arya and they eventually encountered Jon and Sansa; the head of costumes and assistant director. They were recalling an anecdote of how chaotic it was in the middle of the scenes. But, she couldn’t care less and let their words be white noise. Her muscles are stiff with tension and happiness is never really the outcome of the play. 

“Hello, my Juliet….” She hears behind her. It must be Robb.

Unfortunately, she’s reminded of play, of how he charms Talis-Juliet to her very core without any effort. She ticked her jaw and smiles a little. “Hi.” She mumbles but her eyes are straight ahead where the parents began to scatter to find their kid.

Robb now moves to block her view (or distraction) with a worried expression. He drags his palm on her arm in comforting movements but not even that can alleviate the insane irate that rises up in her each practice. “You okay?” He asks and cradles her cheek with his thumb tracing circles on it.

The images of Robb and his ex-girlfriend kissing flash to the front of her mind and that discourages her to maintain eye contact with him. 

_ No, I feel sick. _

Eventually, most of the parents left with their children. This left only Margaery and her friends and their agreement to hang out at a nearby café to celebrate the success of the first show that the school arranged. When all of them are at the parking lot, he guides her to his car but she stops in her steps and walk a few paces away from the group.

They all wore bewildered expressions.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Robb asked in concern. His eyebrows were scrunched; his face was morphed into a worried mask. And it annoys her how he still hasn’t gotten the very subtle hints of her envy.

“I don’t feel good. I’ll just call my dad to pick me up, Robb.” She abruptly decided. She scolded herself for biting down hard on his name, his first nonetheless that catches everyone’s attention.

“Ooh called by his first name…” Theon mutters but winces when Jon jabs his side and shushes him.

“You sure?” Sansa asks and everyone seems to be glancing at Robb, on the brink of accusing him of offending his girlfriend and everyone’s dear friend. Maybe he did. Maybe she’s just stressed because of school work. She knows she needs to sort this myriad of puzzlement by herself.

She’s never been a liar but if she tells the truth right now, drama will follow her out of the auditorium. “Yes, I remember he told me he’s doing meeting in town.” She breezes up the top excuse she has in her head.

Most of them looked unconvinced, trying to figure out an angle to tell what’s really heating her thoughts into lava. She notices that the girls have some theories while the boys are downright clueless.

“Do you want company? We can wait with you.” Sansa offers.

“No, I’m good. Bye.” She waves at them and see in relief that their group of cars drive farther from her. Knowing that her father is most definitely not in town, she turns to the direction of her house. 

The walk to her house is a mistake as soon as she realizes her sore and aching feet have been dragging the rest of her exhausted body for almost an hour. The ache on her legs somewhat diverted her thoughts away from what had occurred at school.  She nearly screams at the sight of her beloved home. After changing into less soaked clothes, she plopped down on her bed and uses her phone with music streaming. 

“I am not jealous.” Margaery firmly declared, her view is of the light ceiling, and her hands on lay resting her stomach. This wonderful thing with him has been going steady for a couple months now but every time they kiss or recite a romantic prose, she couldn’t help but shrink and feel tense at letting Robb hold her hand after practice.   _ This is not jealousy.  _

Along with temporarily forgetting the recent events, she missed dinner and instead slept uncomfortably.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, she arranges her books by her locker. Sleep was supposed to be her escape route from the torment of her shrew thoughts. But she woke up in the middle of the night, screaming because she dreamt of being tied up and be forced to witness Robb and Talisa making out in their costumes. She doesn’t want to decipher this and quietly went along her morning routine. 

“Good morning, beautiful…” A musing voice lilted.

She jumped at this affectionate tone and unsuccessfully hides the squeak. She turns to see Robb amusingly smiling at her. Good, he doesn’t suspect that the need for assurance from him is now invading her damn dreams. “Hi.” She greeted back and hitched her backpack on her shoulder.

He leans forward to kiss her cheek. “You weren’t online and you didn’t reply any of my texts last night. Are you sure you’re okay?” He asks in that gentle tone that melts her heart and urges her to lean on his shoulder and let his arm be draped on her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just so stressed of the play and school.” She responds in the vaguest way so in technicality, she isn’t lying. The production is a huge responsibility and the pain that goes along to watch him act so in love with-don’t be a shrew- _ come on,  _ she begs her stubborn mind.

He sighs and kisses the side of her head. “You need to take it easy! You’ll be having grey hair before we get our diplomas.” He frets.

_ I need to be sure you aren’t going back to her.  _ But she bites the tip of her tongue and quietly sits down in History class. The hours drawl on, staring at the teachers babble, be surrounded by the constant talks of her friends until the lunch bell rings. 

They all rushed into the hallway with the other students, ambling towards cafeteria when Mr. Oberyn Martell sees this specific clique and walks towards them in a dignified posture; almost like royalty.

“He has the best posture I’ve seen.” Jon notes with a chuckle. 

“Maybe he has a tape on his back…..” Theon mumbled that made the others snicker.

“There’s none. I’ve checked his back!” Robb quips and more laughter erupted in the group.

“Ah, Robb and his friends, but no Talisa? Anyways, Mr Stark, we shall work on the romance between the two of my stars right now and after dismissal. And Mr Stark, find Ms Westerling so we can rehearse.”  He implores that left no argument for the targets of his law and simply walked away again. 

“Ooh, one on one eh?” Theon teased and ribbed Robb’s side. “Better be a romantic, Robb!”

“I am. Why do you nimrods think she’s madly in love with me?” Robb boasted with a loud laugh. 

The others groaned at that. They all knew how devoted Margaery is to him. But what they didn’t know is how their theatre teacher’s words are echoing in her mind and she feels more apprehensive in being the head of lighting productions just so she can see Robb make out with his ex over and over again.

Maybe she can work backstage or something.

“No, that’s different! She’s your girlfriend that doesn’t count.” Sansa smartly counters. “Even if Jon cooks a pancake poorly, I’m still swept of my feet.” She whines but kisses the frown out of her boyfriend’s face. 

Jon puffs his chest. “Romeo got nothin’ on me.” He says in confidence.

“I’m sorry I can’t make it to our Fridate night.” Robb says in an apologetic tone and pouts. He holds her hand and kisses her knuckles. Margaery wanted to propose they make out in a janitor’s closet somewhere in the upper floors yet she knew her attempt would be futile. Robb is frustratingly dedicated to his role. 

“I swear I’ll make it up to you.” he vows and drags her closer. He’s about to kiss her but leans back at the same time Margaery leans forward. He laughs. “Maybe I should let the suspense make it-“

She cuts him off with a rough kiss. She can feel him smiling through the kiss and cradles her hair until his massaging the nape of her neck. The unfortunate needs to breathe catalyses the teenagers to pull away, both of them are huffing air. 

“I know Talisa is in eco before lunch. I’m off!” Robb says and turns then walks to the said class. 

_ Okay maybe now, I’m a little jealous.  _ Margaery concluded in her head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It’s another night of tightening her grip on the clipboard, hoping it breaks before she does. The crowd on the floor chanted the leads kiss one more time before the curtains would roll.  And they did. Her jaw could’ve snapped at how clenched it was and luckily no one could see her fiery glower at the parents who naively requested another dagger be embedded in her chest. 

It took a full hour before they went to their children, praising them and slowly exited the auditorium. For once, she didn’t go upstage with the other technical staff even though she’s basically the manager; the ring leader as Mr Martell once named her. She stands at the door of the auditory room and stare at how happy Robb is on that stage with Talisa at his side.

“The best plays have the best techie, you know?” A voice pointed out beside her.

Stifling her gasp, she twists her head to see Joffrey Baratheon studying her with a casualness that would’ve bothered her if not for the burning irritation that churns in her stomach. He’s one of the other jocks that have it in their minds they own the school. And, he happens to be one of Robb’s rivals and to an extent,  _ her _ enemy as well. “Are you complimenting my skills?” She wondered and scrunched her eyebrows at that.

He smiles; she knows it isn’t genuine because it reminded her of a predator baring its teeth before going for the kill. “I won’t clap for the cliché play of lovesick rich teens die in the dumbest way possible. I applauded for the brilliance of how the lights perfectly end at each scene and the sound system didn’t malfunction. That’s something Shakespeare can’t be accountable for.” 

“Thank you. I think that’s the first time I’ve heard such a compliment.” She laughs and did a courtesy that made both of them crack a smile. His smile, she notes, is still practiced. “Joffrey, why did you watch the play? I know now it isn’t because of the play itself. But what could possibly make you endure this?” She pondered and asses him reacting in a nervous manner.

He digs his hands in his pockets and looks away from her to stare at the floor. “Last Friday, I saw you walking down the street but you’re crying. I would’ve approached you but I didn’t know how you’d react when it’s me. Since I knew the play ended around that time, I came to watch. They’re too good actors with their past experience.” He explains, still refusing to retain the eye contact.

The audience in front of them were scattering as parents are looking for their kids and the ensemble and the cast are mingling backstage or on the floor. But she couldn’t move because she continues in gazing at the blonde and cursed at herself for being that obvious.

“I’m sorry you wasted nearly two hours just to discover I’m jealous and that’s so petty and dumb.” She apologised in a low tone yet it was enough for him to tilt his chin higher with a bright eyed look.

“It’s not dumb or petty. And like I said, I appreciated your techniques in the play.” He murmurs and she only noticed now that he’s much closer than he was a minute ago. “I was hoping to see you onstage though.”

“Why?”

“Well, I thought there’d be a cat fight between you and Peggy. But, you just had to be cordially distant and rational.” He hissed and the words pushed out of his thin lips were coated in harsher tones.

She shifted on her feet. “I’m sorry I’m not some sort of shrew that needs to be tamed.” She falsely sighed with disappointment.

“Maybe you’re going to secretly murder Laurens. I’ll be glad to help.” He suggests with wicked intent. It was odd how he can act scary for one second then try and flirt with her in the next.

“Is that why you’re so nice to me? You’d like to assist me in murdering my boyfriend?” She joked. And although it’s a ludicrous accusation, a little part of her mind doesn’t seem to object with this.

Joffrey exhales in a dramatic way. “I can’t exactly be mean to a pretty smart girl.” He confessed but he shakes his head. “My mistake, I can’t be an ass to a pretty  _ and  _ smart girl.” He emphasized with a glint in his eyes.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turns to see Robb immensely glowering at Joffrey. He stays where he is and crosses his arms across his chest. “What are you guys talking about?” He innocently asks with an edge to his voice that could cause a paper cut.

Only taking in the auditorium now, she notices that it’s only the three of them. 

“I was just saying what a good play you guys have here.” Joffrey answers with ease. He sways on the balls of his feet as though there was some song in the air.

Robb ticks his jaw and ambles next to his girlfriend. She notes how his gait is tense and his glower hasn’t lessened. “Yeah well you didn’t have to corner her for that.” He reprimands with a sour expression on his face. 

Joffrey slid his gaze to her for only a moment. “That’s what you’re hoping I did. Maybe she likes guys who aren’t full of themselves like you.” He casually points out with a shrug.

“How the hell would you know what she likes?” Robb growled out and took a step forward but Margaery intervened with her hand on his arm. 

“Do  _ you _ ? Aren’t you busy charming Juliet?” The smirking blonde ventures on the wobbly ice but is wise enough to exit the auditorium and left the tension thickening with each second.

He turns to her with a frustrated expression and his hands are balled into fists. “What did he mean by that?” He fumed and throws his hands in the air. He pins her down with a fierce stare. “Is that why you didn’t go to the stage? He was bothering you?” He asked question after question.

She nods but chewed on her lower lip. “I didn’t want to bother you. You’re always happy onstage. Look at you now, adorably grumpy because the Baratheon talked to me.” She lightly teased and poked his cheek that caused him to brighten up with dimpled cheeks. 

He sighs and wounds his arms on her waist and brought her closer. “I’m sorry I got jealous. It’s silly but I really don’t like the way he was staring at you.” He grumbles and kisses the side of her head. “Anyways, the gang will hang out at the café. Want to join?” He informs.

She admired how quick he is to admit his protectiveness and she slightly envies him for being straight forward. But, she counters, his reason is understandable whereas hers is still tiny compared to his fleeting jealousy. Frustration and hesitation restraint her from revealing how she’s truly feeling. And spending a few extra hours with the haunting images of Robb with Talisa is torture for her. 

“No, I promised my parents I’d be home right after the play ends. It’s a school night.” Margaery told off.

It has been recurring that she obeys her parents to the letter so he doesn’t question it. “Okay fine but I’m dropping you off first.” Before she could deny this, he continues. “I’d not like to relive how I was out of my mind worried when you didn’t take or reply my calls and texts. Come on baby, let’s get you home.” He coos and leads her to the exit of the auditorium.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\

After dinner, she stays in her room, studying for a test but her gaze constantly drifts to her phone, still void of Robb’s texts. She leans her head on the table, loathing how hopeless her case is. An unspoken one at that and it suffocates her that she can’t breathe a word about it lest they know she’s uneasy about the pair. 

For once, Margaery can’t concentrate on Physics.

“Juliet, we’re now here!” Synchronized voices recited by your window.

Unsurprisingly, you see Sansa and Jeyne climbing in her room and onto the fluffy carpet on the floor. This happens for too often to she’d feel intruded at this. “Hello, ladies. You both are welcomed distractions.” Margaery feebly greets with a smile but she still slumped against her chair and her pale cheeks must glisten by the tears she shed the moment she sought refuge in her room.  And she turns the mauve chair to face them; sitting at the edge of the bed.

The two women approached her with soft touches worried looks. 

“Oh my, what happened?” Jeyne cooed and rubbed your back in comforting circles. 

Sansa held her best friend’s hands and drew loose shapes on the back of it. “Is this the same reason why you’ve been so distracted lately?” She murmurs with her silvery tone.

She nods and lean her head on Sansa’s shoulder. “But I can’t tell you.” She mutters into the redhead’s shoulder. 

“Why not?” Jeyne asks.

She extracts herself from them and sits at the edge of the bed, her gaze on the floor, and she fidgets with the hem of her cotton shirt. “It’s irrational and embarrassing.” She complains and glanced at them to see that they’re intently staring at her with worry.

They flank by her sides at the next second. “That’s life, love.” Jeyne cleverly said and tucks strands of hair behind her ear.

“Can I ask you something?” Margaery instead asked. She still can’t maintain eye contact with either of them. 

“Sure.” Her friends affirm in unison. 

“How would you feel if your hypothetical boyfriend’s ex is currently in the picture? Like it’s absolutely important for him and to an extent for her. You know if you say one word against it, he’d drop everything just to make you secure and happy.” Margaery divulges in her anxiety and agony with those words but cautious enough to not maintain eye contact with them.

Tense silence responded to her analogy so she inclines her chin to see them gawking at her. 

Sansa clears her throat and pats the messy bun on the nape of Margaery’s neck. “I can let my pretty mind turn this in every angle known but I never really know until I ask him.” She wisely goes along to her analogy because she must see how shaken her friend is. 

“What if you’re scared to know? This isn’t like a quiz that you study for and you know the answer.” Margaery whispers, her voice is soft and frustrated. She didn’t want to say anything about this it’s chewing on her insides and she can’t escape from the grip jealousy has on her. She gathers your hands and traces circles on it. 

“It’s absolutely understandable that I feel jealous because this relationship is new and they had a past together. On the other hand, I must remind myself that I should trust him as much as I love him.” Jeyne advises as well.

She sighs and lowers her eyes. “I think this is sparking an old age flame between them. Maybe after this play he’ll break up with me and get back with Talisa. I won’t be mad because as long as he’s happy I’m okay-“

“-Okay the sappiness of your speech is enough to make syrup!” Jeyne intervenes and squishes her cheeks together so she’s facing her. “You are absolutely insane if you think Robb doesn’t love you! He’s practically obsessed with you.”

Sansa sits at the centre of her bed and beside her other childhood friend, nodding along to what the brunette said. “Theon says it’s either Jon is ranting about me or Robb is reciting some “horrid”poems before he sends it to you. Poor guy, he’s friends with lovesick fools.” She says with a light laugh.

“The point is; the summer romance with this Talisa is long gone. They’re both moved on and he’s very much in love with you, okay?” Jeyne emphasizes more and pats her cheeks with affection.

“How can you be so sure?” She hesitantly rebuts. There is still some reluctance that swims in her mind. It isn’t easy to drain out all these negative emotions out of one’s systems. 

“How about this, why are you so sure they’re going to be dating after the play?” Sansa hypothesized almost proudly. 

Her shoulders concave almost in an instant. “Um, because they were once happy together. And the play reminds them of that.” She simply answered.

Jeyne threw her hands in the air. “Okay, if you won’t believe us then talk to your boyfriend.”

“You think he won’t lie to me?” She wondered with a pout.

Sansa sighs and pats your head. “I don’t think even the evilest of men can, sweetheart. Now, we’ll go and let you sort your thoughts out. Hopefully, by tomorrow, you decide on what to do. Good night, honey.” They both kiss her cheeks then quietly climb down the window.

/\/\/\/\/\ 

In a surprise twist, she receives a text from Jon asking if she can have brunch with him tomorrow as compensation for tonight. She accepted his offer.

“Hi.” Robb greets and sits across of Margaery. She knows he’s in a good mood because his mouth is curved even when he hasn’t heard a joke and his sky eyes glitters with joy. 

When a waitress comes by and takes the orders, she couldn’t be more relieved to have food in her stomach. “How was the practice?”  _ How much tongue fights happened between you and Talisa? _

He brightens at that, delighted to talk about the play. “Oh, it was great! We had more time to work on our emotions and body language so it wouldn’t appear staged.” He answers and drinks from his iced tea.

_ You don’t need extra practice on pretending to be in love. You dated her.  _ She recalls the advice that Jeyne and Margaery gave her but it feels wrong to intervene at his personally significant role in the play. If he knew, he’d be uncomfortable acting because it irks his girlfriend out. Margaery knows him, he would probably quit the play if she asked which she don’t of course.  _ I just want assurance. _

But she’s also scared of asking because this is love, the most damning enigma in the universe.

Margaery jumps at the touch of his hand intertwined with hers. She inclined her chin higher and noted that he had a look of uncertainty. “I’m fine.” She declared half-assed, not even bothering to cover the frown and the soft sullen tone of her voice.

He shakes his head. “No you’re not. You’ve been distracted, sad, and distant lately. What’s going on? You can tell you anything, I swear.” He vows with a lulling voice that could lure sailors to their deaths.

_ Can I?   _

Thankfully the foods arrive and she delved in her brunch with the knowledge that Robb occasionally glances at her, hoping she can confide in him of this scratching jealousy that burns her insides and her mind to ashes.

“How hard is Mr. Tyrion’s extra cred? I’m sure I can help in some way. Like bringing you snacks while you study.” Robb offers with a small smile and reaches for Margaery’s hand but she rejects this action by holding on to the spoon which is blaringly unnecessary since her dish is carbonarra. 

She laughs, not the humorous kind of laugh but the how-are-you-not-getting-it-you-idiot type of laughter. She notes that he’s startled by her reaction. “You still think I’m like this because school is stressing me out?”

“Uh, yes?” He replied with reluctance.

“I didn’t have any extra cred with Mr Tyrion. Maybe your wondrous acting skills is infecting me too since you couldn’t detect the deception.” Margaery fumed but she bites the inside of her cheek so she doesn’t spit out any malicious things.

_ It’s not his fault I’m out of your mind jealous. Wait, is it? Damn Shakespeare.  _

“Why have you been so stressed out then?” He asked with a slightly raised voice. Some people were glancing at their table now.

She felt apprehensive at confessing everything at a local cafe. “This is hardly appropriate place to talk about something this private.” She murmurs and eats bites of her carbonarra.

He narrows his eyes at her. “Fine. After brunch we get to discuss why you’re so distant with me nowadays.” He declares.

True to the promise, after the tense filled brunch and when the couple walked out of the café, he gently tugs Margaery on the elbow and gestures to the park. When the both of them are seated on a bench, noticeably a little space between the two of you, Robb turns and gives Margaery an expectant look.

“You know how, uh, I’ve never really liked anyone before you right? Or at least not this intensely, it’s a wonder and a pain to be in love.” She begins; timid but when she sees his smile she relaxed against the bench. “But, this isn’t your first time dating. Your uh, past happens to be the female lead in one of the most romantic plays ever written.”

He straightens his spine in surprise. “Wait, are you…..  uncomfortable with this arrangement?” He questions but brings her closer by the waist. 

Margaery pushes at his chest and continues to stare at his shoulder, not daring to witness the array of emotions he had at hearing this. “I have been but I didn’t want to tell you because it would affect your performance. I don’t even like feeling uneasy and insecure but I do every time you guys make out onstage. I hate that I’m so close to thinking you’re starting to like her again. You were happy with her then what’s stopping you from being happy once more?”

“I’m happy with you.” Robb necessitated and soothes the waves of anxiety in her chest with one sentence. Seeing Robb being bathed with the morning light, it felt like he’s the sun that lights up the once cloudy sky. “I’m with you and only you. Talisa and I are over and we’re only acting, honey. I’m in love with you and not her, okay?” 

She leans forward and kiss him, moving her lips against his like she’s writing down the thankfulness she feels because of this talk. She grins when Robb’s hands are either on her neck or down at her waist, tugging her belt loop so they can be closer. 

Unfortunately, air became a need greater than making out with her boyfriend so Margaery breaks the kiss and both of them are breathless. 

“I’m sorry that I feel jealous. I don’t want the play to be compromised in any way.” Margaery and trace her finger on the edge of his jaw. She’s enjoying the little pleasures of having such a kind guy like him in her life.

He smirks and kisses her shortly on the lips. “I’m glad we talked it out. Also, feel free to tell me you’re jealous, I’ll be willing to convince you that you’re the only girl I can ever want.” He proposes and inches his face closer that Margaery giggles; a sound she knows he adores because his face scrunches up in joy at hearing it.

“Deal.” Margaery accept and close the distance.


End file.
